


You’re Never Alone

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, based on 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Kara made a choice but choices always have consequences.





	You’re Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I’m excited to be back writing some Karamel even if this one is extremely depressing.

Kara sighed as she woke up from another dream. It's been months but she keeps having the same dream with her mother and Mon-el. She can't think about anything without remembering him. Mon-el was her soulmate but now that he was gone what's left? Kara Danvers wouldn't of had made that choice, but Supergirl had to. Right now Kara Danvers didn't matter only Supergirl did. Her Friends were worried for her but she didn't care. All she wanted was to have Mon-el back in her arms but that will never happen. For all she knows he could've moved on or worse, he could be dead. Kara couldn't bear the thought of him being dead. Kara started crying, this was completely normal for her now, she could keep this up for hours but she knew she had to go back to sleep. She grabbed onto a pillow and buried her face in it. She finally went back to sleep and of course she had the same dream.

Kara woke up to banging on her door. She sighed and used her x-ray vision to see who was behind her door. Alex was standing there, concern spread all over her face. Kara didn’t want to talk to her, she didn’t understand; no one did and Kara is sick of being told to get over it. She ignored her sister until the knocking stopped. She just laid in her bed, surrounded by the usual silence. Sometimes she feels him beside her. It calms her down, she knows he’s not there but it helps to pretend. He always tells her the same thing over and over.

“You’re never alone.” Kara smiles, she may be alone right now but next time she sleeps she’ll be with him. If that’s the way she’ll be with Mon-el then that’s how it has to be.


End file.
